


Stay

by orphan_account



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Incest, Intrigue, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rescue, Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After rescuing Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is left with a horrifically injured younger brother who needs him. And, as things like this are wont to do, their relationship changes and develops from there into something that neither of them could have ever expected.Sequel toDarkness, Darkness





	1. Search & Rescue

The scent is faint.

So much so, that any lesser youkai would have not have been capable of picking it up.

Sesshomaru turns in the direction of the scent, closes his eyes for a brief moment, and lets it wash over him. He opens his eyes, tenses his legs, and takes to the sky.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken shrieks after him. "Where are you going?!"

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin calls out from her place on Ah-Un's back.

He ignores him, focusing instead on the faint scent that he picked up on the wind. Tracking it will be difficult, but he's more than up to the task.

With nothing more than the barest trace of a scent on the wind, Sesshomaru begins his search.

 

 

 

Two days later, he has little to show for his search.

He touches down in a clearing, turns his head, and closes his eyes to focus better. The scent's still there, stronger now but still not enough for him to determine _where_ , precisely, it's coming from. All he knows is that, for now at least, he's headed in the right direction.

Still with his eyes closed, Sesshomaru turns in the direction in which the scent seems strongest.

 _Blood and miasma_.

The scent of the miasma he recognizes as being that of Naraku. His hand twitches, claws yearning for blood. If Naraku's involved, then the chance for his revenge might be closer at hand than he first thought. But the scent of blood...

He takes off.

He needs to find its source, and quickly. For the scent of death is close at hand.

 

 

 

Two more days pass before Sesshomaru locates the source of the scents.

It's a nondescript hut, built into the side of a mountain. Likely over the mouth of a cave. Smoke rises from the chimney and, now that he pays closer attention, the place emits an evil aura. It's more than enough to deter lesser youkai and humans, but to Sesshomaru, it's little more than brushing aside a gossamer curtain. It's certainly not enough to cover the scent of blood.

Even the barrier erected about the dwelling poses little challenge to him. It sparks along his own aura, disrupted by the sheer power of it.

There's a wasteland around the hut, little more than bones scattered about. But a quick look indicates that the field between him and the hut is riddled with traps. Enough to trip even youkai clever enough to not be deterred by its aura and the barrier; certainly more than enough to take care of a human.

And then he spots the nest.

With one twitch and twist of his wrist, it's split in half by his whip.

Clearly, whoever lurks within, they were expecting someone else.

Sesshomaru doesn't bother with the traps, clearing the field in a single bound and smashing through the wall of the hut.

"Wha – but my traps! My barrier!"

The youkai is pitiful. Nothing more than a lowly spider.

It hisses, spits webs from its mouth at Sesshomaru, who doesn't even bother to swat them aside. Rather, he continues forward, ignoring them. He cracks his knuckles, draws his hand back –

– and plunges it straight through the youkai's chest.

"Pathetic," he murmurs. Then turns to the source of the scent of blood.

 _Inuyasha_.

The youkai is too weak to have captured his brother successfully on its own, but Naraku clearly aided it in this matter. For his brother's body and wounds fairly _reek_ of Naraku's miasma. It's far stronger than usual, his brother must have been pumped absolutely full of it.

And that explains the wounds.

His brother's back is a bloody, burned mess. Skin hangs off, blackened and red, stained redder than his fire rat robe with his own blood. Though his lower half is covered with what remains of his hakama, that, too, is stained nearly beyond recognition.

Inuyasha's hands and ankles have been secured to the floor with large, iron nails that have been driven through the palms of his hands and the centres of his ankles. Any movement on his part will tear them, breaking and shattering the joints beyond recognition – possibly beyond the skill of any healer, certainly beyond his brother's ability to regenerate.

Even if Inuyasha had been in any condition to escape, it would mean horribly mutilating himself to do so. Leaving him crippled and weak, easy prey for any youkai or human to finish off. Clearly, the spider was keenly aware of the limits of his brother's abilities – or simply well-versed in how to torture and debilitate youkai.

Kneeling down beside his brother, Sesshomaru ignores that the floor around Inuyasha is stained heavily with blood and miasma. But as he brushes his brother's hair aside to see his face, he stops short.

His brother's mouth has been _stitched shut_.

Sesshomaru's hand balls into a fist and he stifles the snarl he wants to make. He eyes the youkai that he just slew, his hand twitching towards Tensaiga. He was far too lenient in its punishment.

Inuyasha makes a soft, muffled noise.

Automatically, Sesshomaru's gaze returns to him and he gives himself a mental shake. Now is not the time to be thinking about vengeance, that can wait. Rather, he needs to take Inuyasha and return with him to somewhere safe. Clearly, his human companions are incapable of keeping him safe, leaving Sesshomaru to pick up the slack.

He scowls. This was not what he was expecting when he followed the scent of his brother's blood.

_What were you expecting? That he would be whole and healthy?_

Sesshomaru dismisses the voice, instead turning back to his current dilemma. He needs, firstly, to free his brother from those damned nails.

The nails, he discovers, are enchanted to suppress the aura of a youkai. No wonder his brother's wounds are so terrible; not only was he poisoned with Naraku's miasma, but his power as a hanyou was suppressed to further keep him from healing. Whoever did this was prepared.

He casts one more, thoughtful look at the youkai he dispatched.

Closing his fingers around the first nail, he ignores the sting against his fingertips and pulls. The nail comes out easily, but not cleanly. Blood pours out of the gaping wound left behind. With nothing to staunch the flow of blood, Sesshomaru repeats the process three more times, until his brother lies on the floor, bleeding but unbound.

With one last glance at the spider youkai, he binds it in the tip of his fur. Looks as though he will be bringing it with him after all.

Using his only arm, Sesshomaru gathers his brother close, not caring about how the blood soaks through into his own haori and hakama. Inuyasha's forehead rests on the side of his neck, his breathing ragged and shallow against the skin, but at least he's alive. For now, at least.

Leaving the hut, Sesshomaru takes to the sky in a single bound. Rather than set his course for the human village that his brother seems so fond of, he sets course further west.

It's about time that he brought his little brother home.

 

 

 

Though it took him four days to find Inuyasha, it only takes him a little over a day to reach his home. He's pushed himself to his limit in order to reach it as quickly as he has, but it's a necessary stretch, for Inuyasha is not doing well. His breathing has become more and more ragged and fainter with the passage of time.

The stench of blood is becoming overwhelming, too, though the scent of miasma has grown slightly weaker. But it's been in his brother's body for so long that it's likely sunk into the flesh, causing further deterioration of Inuyasha's already fragile body. The wounds will likely take a long time to heal, the miasma will have to work its way out of his system before he can fully heal.

He touches down inside of the inner walls of the palace, Inuyasha still securely tucked against him, but he drops the spider unceremoniously to the ground.

"Reiko, summon Yayoi to my chambers at once," Sesshomaru orders. "And once you have, I want to know everything there is to know about this wretched creature."

"Of course, my lord."

Sesshomaru pays her little attention as she goes to carry out his orders. Rather, he turns and heads for his own chambers, just off the inner courtyard of the palace. He slides the door open without thought, shutting it behind him with his foot. Without removing his shoes, he strides towards the elevated platform that holds his futon.

Depositing Inuyasha on the futon, he begins the task of stripping his brother of the reminder of his clothes. It's an easy task, for all that remains are the scraps of his haori and the hakama still tied firmly around his waist.

Rather than bothering with the knots that hold the hakama in place, Sesshomaru resorts to his claws, simply tearing the cloth away and discarding it to the side in a pile of stinking, bloody cloth. It will have to be burned, for there's no salvaging any of it. His bedding, too, will likely need to be burned, for as clean as it might be made, Sesshomaru will never be able to ignore the stench of blood soaked into them.

Yayoi arrives a few minutes later, her arms full of jars of medicinal salves and bandages. Behind her, Reiko follows with a similar burden. The two of them deposit these along the edge of the bed, before Reiko goes to withdraw with a simple bow.

"Reiko."

"My lord?"

"Fetch Jaken and Rin. They will need to be brought here safely."

"I will see it done," she says, then leaves.

With that taken care of, Sesshomaru turns his attention back to the healer, Yayoi, and his motionless younger brother.

Yayoi's eyes are wide, "I've never seen..."

"You will save him."

"I – of course, my lord." Yayoi seems nervous, as though this is outside of her ability. But Sesshomaru will not allow his little brother to die; not when it's within his power to keep him alive.

Water and clean cloths are brought, but even when she begins to wash the blood from Inuyasha, Yayoi does not request that Sesshomaru leave. Rather, he stays at his brother's side, taking up a cloth himself and beginning the long task of wiping the blood from his body.

Yayoi sucks in a sharp breath when she sees the stitches, "Those will need to be removed with care." She removes a delicate pair of shears from within her clothes and holds them out to Sesshomaru, "I would remove them myself, but I see you are set on doing so yourself, my lord. Once you have, please treat the wounds with this salve. There's little else to be done but wait for the wounds to heal."

Taking the shears from her, Sesshomaru nods. "What is your evaluation?"

"His wounds are severe and numerous," Yayoi says evenly, her hand hovering over Inuyasha's back. She wipes away the blood carefully, revealing burnt and torn flesh. "And he has been severely poisoned. It will be a long and challenging recovery for him – despite his strength and being of the same blood as you, my lord."

She smears a foul-smelling ointment across Inuyasha's back – who doesn't even twitch as she does so – and begins the slow process of applying ointment and binding his wounds. She pays special attention to his hands and ankles, where the nails had held him down. Her mouth thins to a dangerous line.

"Whoever did this was skilled," she states, tapping a finger against Inuyasha's ankle, above freshly applied bandages. "But he will be unable to walk until they fully heal. You must keep him from trying to walk until the wounds close and he's healed. Until then, I prescribe bedrest – and plenty of it. He will need to save his strength."

With careful movements, Sesshomaru begins to snip and remove the thread from his brother's mouth. He cradles it in his lap, keeping his touch as gentle as can be. It's a difficult task with only the one hand, but he somehow manages.

Hours pass as he and Yayoi work, silence falling between them. The blood soaked pile of cloth grows, which eventually Yayoi orders to be removed from the room and burned. She, too, knows that there's no salvaging any of it – and states that Sesshomaru, once they are done, should bathe and then discard his clothing as well.

Sesshomaru feels his hackles raise with each new wound that's revealed. Even once they're done, the sight of his brother – so weak and vulnerable – bandaged and sleeping on his futon tears something deep in his heart. It feels much like an open, bleeding wound, though there's obviously no sight of one. He presses a hand to his chest, trying to ease the deep-seated ache that's settling in.

Gathering herself, Yayoi lays a hesitant, gentle hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder, "Lord Inuyasha is strong, my lord. He will survive this, you have my word."

"Thank you, Yayoi. You may go."

She bows, "Of course, my lord. I will return to change his bandages later."

And, with that, Sesshomaru is left alone with his unconscious little brother.

He finds himself... uncertain of what to do now. His hand falls to his lap and remains there while he watches the soft rise and fall of his brother's back, in time with his breathing. Though still weak, it's stronger than before and that, at least, is a relief.

But the room still smells strongly of blood. His clothes are practically caked in Inuyasha's blood, and it has soaked in under his claws. Staring down at them, Sesshomaru finds himself wishing for another hand to try and clean the blood. But it's pointless to think that.

The only real solution to rid himself of the smell and sensation is to bathe. But that requires leaving Inuyasha's side, something which he is loath to do.

With no other option, however, and the scent only inflaming the anger and the ache in his chest, Sesshomaru rises from his position beside his brother. Rather than strip himself down, he simply strides to the bathing chamber and walks into the spring – letting the water loosen his blood-soaked clothes and strips himself once they come loose. He tosses them onto the rocks, not caring about the water he sends across the floor.

Then, he sets about cleaning the rest of the blood from his body, from under his claws.

It doesn't take long, though even clean of the blood, the scent of it remains trapped within his nostrils. He will live with the memory of it for the rest of his life. It burns hot inside of him, fanning the flames of his anger.

How _dare_ someone harm his brother so? His – but he cuts that thought off. Ever since the realization hit him while crossing blades with Inuyasha while he had been possessed by So'unga, Sesshomaru has crushed down every thought about how _Inuyasha_ of all people completes him. That Inuyasha is his mate.

But...

Sesshomaru stares down at his hand, he can see the blood there from when he carried Inuyasha, from removing the stitches that had bound his brother's mouth. He clenches his fist, swallows back the hatred that burns inside of him.

He will have answers soon enough. If anyone can discover the truth behind that wretch of a youkai's motivations, it would be Reiko.

And once he has his answers, he will take his revenge.

However, he has other business to attend to. Such as seeing to his brother's continued care.

Returning to Inuyasha's side, Sesshomaru dons his usual attire – but leaves his armour off. He folds his fur about his brother's head, pillowing it upon the softness there. Inuyasha won't be able to move without Sesshomaru knowing, and no one will be able to harm him further without harming Sesshomaru. And that's all that matters.

He lets out a sigh. As much as he may deny and ignore it, the fact still remains that... that Inuyasha is his mate. His instincts claw at him – that darker side of him that he keeps tightly bound – to take his brother, to mark him and let all the world and court know that Inuyasha is _his_ ; that harming him would be tantamount to harming Sesshomaru himself.

But Inuyasha's in no condition for such things. Rather, his brother lies, broken and hurting, before him, and all Sesshomaru can do is watch over him and wait for him to awaken.

He loathes waiting.

 

 

 

As promised, Yayoi returns a number of hours later, bearing with her a fresh supply of bandages.

Though it should be beneath him, Sesshomaru helps her change each bandage. Yayoi, however, knows her place and says nothing of this unusual display of compassion on her lord's part; she takes it in stride, as she has everything – even his adoption of Rin.

"The wounds look cleaner, though the healing process has yet to begin," Yayoi says. "At the very least, the bleeding has stopped. A positive sign, for he lost a lot of blood; had he been any lesser in strength, he would have passed on long before you found him, my lord."

"Hn." Sesshomaru refuses to think of that, but he clenches his fist nonetheless.

"We should begin to see some improvement in the coming days," Yayoi continues. "The miasma will gradually work its way out of his system – the salves I have prepared and applied should help cleanse his wounds of the worst of it. As well, his power should begin to return, aiding in the healing process. Still, it will take time for him to recover fully. I apologize for not bringing you better news, my lord."

"But he will live," Sesshomaru says softly.

"Yes, my lord." Yayoi presses her hands to the floor in front of her and bows to him, "Though... I cannot promise that he will be the same as he was when he wakes. Torture... to the extent that he experienced changes its victims."

"Reiko will find those responsible." _And I shall exact my revenge_.

"I do not doubt it, my lord." Yayoi gathers the bloodied bandages to dispose of them. "I shall take my leave for the moment. Should you require me in the night, you need only send for me. I will return in the morn."

He dismisses her with a simple nod of the head.

Yayoi leaves, only for him to scent Reiko.

"Enter."

She does and bows, "My lord. I have news on the youkai that held Lord Inuyasha." She only pauses a moment, before continuing on, "I'm afraid it is not much, but from what I could discern from its... affects, it did not act of its own accord. Someone hired it."

"Someone wants my brother dead."

"Yes, I'm afraid it is so. I will continue my investigation to see who is behind this, but... my lord, I fear that it is one within your own court. The other lords have, as previous, shown known no interest in Lord Inuyasha – beyond reminding you of his existence."

Sesshomaru closes his eyes, "They seek to force me to take a mate. You know what you must do, Reiko."

"Yes, my lord."

And with that, Reiko leaves him to his vigil.

It comes as no surprise to Sesshomaru that the attempt on his brother's life likely comes from within his own court. For it's widely known within that Inuyasha is, for lack of other options, Sesshomaru's heir. The other lords, as Reiko stated, have shown little interest in Inuyasha – aside from reminding Sesshomaru of his existence by calling him a stain on their father's legacy. But... it remains a possibility. Whatever the case, Reiko will discover it.

Sesshomaru, however, will turn his eyes to Naraku's involvement. For this is not the first time that Naraku has harmed those that Sesshomaru cares for – not to mention the damage that damnable hanyou has done to his pride.

"What am I to do with you, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru murmurs. He reaches out, gently brushes back his hair from his face, and watches his brother's peacefully sleeping face. At the very least, Inuyasha appears to be in no pain.

There is no answer.

Not that Sesshomaru expected there to be.

With a sigh, he presses his hand against Inuyasha's forehead. Blessedly, there is no fever. But a chill clings to his brother that makes his blood run cold. Despite Yayoi's words, his brother is not yet out of the woods.

It will take time before Inuyasha even manages to open his eyes. Until then, Sesshomaru decides, he will wait and watch.

He will not let his mate come to harm again.

 

 

 

One long week passes before Inuyasha shows any signs of consciousness.

Sesshomaru has set about doing the business of running his court from his own bedside, though the bed is now occupied by his little brother. There is talk, Sesshomaru knows, but he finds that he doesn't care; let the nobles and servants gossip about this latest development, all that matters to him is Inuyasha's recovery.

He hears the change in breathing, from the easy rhythm of sleep to something more haggard and strained as the body becomes conscious. It's followed by a low noise of pain, then his brother's eyes flicker open – though from their glazed look, Sesshomaru doubts that his brother is capable of seeing anything.

Setting aside the reports he has in hand, Sesshomaru presses a hand gently against Inuyasha's forehead and lets his scent wash over him.

Much to his surprise, his brother doesn't recoil or start at the sudden presence and scent. Rather... his entire body goes lax and his eyes drift closed once more, though his breathing remains rough and uneven.

Still awake, then.

"Rest, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru commands. "You are safe here. You have my word."

For a second, Sesshomaru thinks that his words will have stirred something within his brother. He half-expects him to jump up and yell at him, demanding that he tell him just what he thinks he's doing to him.

But that's not what happens.

Rather, Inuyasha's breathing evens out and he relaxes completely back into sleep. Leaving Sesshomaru, once again, alone with his thoughts.

Which, as of late, is becoming a very dangerous place for him to be.

Sesshomaru continues to trail his hand down Inuyasha's face, careful of the scratches and wounds from the stitches which have already begun to heal. There now lingers a line of angry red scars along the edges of his brother's lips – partially healed, but in danger of tearing open once more with the slightest rough movement.

His thumb strokes along the line of Inuyasha's jaw, before he, hesitantly, pulls his arm back.

Though he knows he should resume the tedium of seeing to the court and palace business that he's neglected in his long absence, Sesshomaru finds that he would much rather simply sit here and contemplate his brother's – his _mate's_ – sleeping form.

Sesshomaru scowls, though there's no real heat behind it. It seems that he's already accepted that Inuyasha is his mate – that he completes him – and that no other will do. With a sigh, Sesshomaru closes his eyes. There's little to be done, then.

He will simply have to take Inuyasha as his mate.

 

 

 

Decision made, Sesshomaru is easily able to wait for the next time that Inuyasha regains consciousness.

It comes four days later.

Again, it's the change in Inuyasha's breathing that alert him that his brother is awake. Sesshomaru sets aside the paperwork, leaning forward to see whether his brother will awaken properly this time... or need to be ordered back to sleep.

His eyes slowly blink open, clear this time rather than the clouded amber they had been before. He looks around, before his eyes settle on Sesshomaru.

"Where...?"

And his voice sounds ragged and weak. So small coming from his little brother. Sesshomaru leans in, pressing a hand against Inuyasha's face.

"Do not strain yourself," Sesshomaru states. "Or you will tear your wounds open again. You are safe, Inuyasha. And that is all you need to know."

"But..."

Laying his thumb over Inuyasha's lips, Sesshomaru narrows his eyes, "Do not speak, Inuyasha. Or you will tear your wounds."

Inuyasha blinks slowly, then nods his head slowly. And winces.

"I will summon the healer," Sesshomaru says simply.

Only minutes later, Yayoi enters the room.

"Ah, my patient is awake, I see," Yayoi comes to kneel beside Sesshomaru. She gently begins unravelling a few of the bandages, examining the wounds as she does. "Well, it seems that the worst of the miasma has been expunged from your body. You still have a long way to go, however, before you heal. These are serious wounds, my lord."

Inuyasha stares at her, eyes wide, and a tremble settles into his body.

Sesshomaru leans in, stroking one of Inuyasha's ears as he pets his hair, "Yayoi will not hurt you, Inuyasha."

"I have faithfully served Lord Sesshomaru for centuries," she intones, pausing in her examination of his wounds to bow to him. "Rest assured that no further harm shall come to you while in my care; I would sooner cut my own arm off than harm you."

Despite the rather dramatic proclamation, it's not Yayoi's words that cause Inuyasha to relax. Rather, it's that Sesshomaru locates a spot right behind his ears that, when stroked, makes him melt. He even makes a small little noise of pleasure, deep in his throat, that has Sesshomaru blinking in surprise before a tiny smile tugs at the corners of his lips.

"There now," Sesshomaru murmurs. "Relax and allow Yayoi to change your bandages."

Yayoi waits, watching the scene with the keen eye that she's renowned for, before she once more resumes her duties of tending to Inuyasha's wounds.

"Lord Inuyasha, as my lord has stated, my name is Yayoi and I am the chief healer here. You have been in my care since Lord Sesshomaru brought you here, eleven days ago." She settles down, unrolling a fresh roll of bandages, which she proceeds to wind around Inuyasha's arm, "Together, we cleaned and treated your wounds – which are extensive, might I add.

"I cannot say what happened to you in your captivity," Yayoi continues. "But since you were brought here, Lord Sesshomaru has not left your side. You are safe here, my lord, and in the best care imaginable. I do not mean to sing my own praises, but I am one of the – if not _the_ – finest healers in the region."

Inuyasha blinks at her, then looks to Sesshomaru for answers.

"She speaks the truth; I would not employ anything but the finest." Sesshomaru pauses, tilts his head to the side, and then lightly caresses Inuyasha's cheek with the backs of his knuckles. "You need not fear her."

Slowly, Inuyasha nods, and relaxes back into the futon. His eyes drift closed and it doesn't take long until he falls asleep once more.

With a soft noise, Yayoi leans over him, eying his back critically, "I had hoped that these would heal better, but it seems that they are taking their time. The miasma hasn't come out as cleanly of these as I would have liked..."

"Yayoi."

"As I said, the worst has bled out already, but it seems... to linger. It must be the burns." With a careful, soft finger, she touches the flesh there, then lifts it to her lips. "The wound itself tastes clean... hm, the miasma is stronger than I first believed. I apologize, my lord. I underestimated the strength of the miasma; it's unlike anything I have ever seen."

"Will he recover?"

"Ultimately, yes. It's a good sign that he's awoken already." She cups the side of her face in her palm, "It may take... longer than I had originally estimated for him to heal with the strength of the miasma and its lingering effects. However, his wounds taste clean, which means that he is through the worst. Continue to keep an eye on him, my lord, and summon me should there be any complications."

"Of course."

 

 

 

The next few days pass in much the same way. Inuyasha awakens for a short while – long enough, usually, for Sesshomaru to manage to get him to eat or drink something, or Yayoi to continue to treat his wounds – before he falls back into a deep sleep.

Though, he makes the mistake of attempting to question Sesshomaru once.

"What am I–"

He's cut off by the taste of blood. The wounds surrounding his lips have torn open once more.

Sesshomaru leans in, wiping away the worst of the blood with his fingers. "Quiet, Inuyasha. You have torn your wounds open."

The look on Inuyasha's face is one of fear, and he moves to clamp a bandage clad hand over his mouth. Which only serves to aggravate his other wounds. He looks at Sesshomaru, eyes wide with confusion and not a little bit of fear.

Taking Inuyasha's hand in his, Sesshomaru presses a soft kiss to the back of his hand. He holds it in his lap, waiting for the bleeding to stop before he continues, "You need not worry, Inuyasha. As I said, you're safe here. I will not allow further harm to come to you."

That only makes Inuyasha look _more_ confused than before.

"Do not worry about it now, we may speak when you are recovered," Sesshomaru murmurs. "Rest, Inuyasha."

Obviously, however, Inuyasha is not so willing to listen. He shoots Sesshomaru a sharp look, a growl low in his throat.

With a sigh, Sesshomaru says, "You are in my home, Inuyasha. Under my protection. You need not fear further harm. For now, all you need do is rest and recover."

Inuyasha still looks confused, though he no longer looks like he might attempt to tear Sesshomaru's throat out. He looks thoughtful for several long moments – as though weighing his options – before he nods his head and settles back into the futon, his eyes drifting closed. Soon enough, he's asleep once more.

Watching, Sesshomaru is a little amused by his little brother’s reaction. But still, he’s pleased. It’s a start.


	2. Awakenings

When he wakes next, Sesshomaru is gone. However, that healer – Yayoi, a voice in his head whispers – is there, tending to his wounds.

She smiles when she sees he’s awake, “Ah, good afternoon, my lord. How are you feeling?”

Trying to shrug results in nothing but pain. And the resulting attempt to curl into a ball only makes it _worse_.

“Try not to move, my lord,” Yayoi soothes. Her hands massage his back, working a salve into the wounds there that numbs the pain. And absolutely reeks of herbs. “I apologize for the smell, but there’s little I can do about that. I’m sure you’re already aware of its benefits.”

“... how bad?” Inuyasha asks quietly, barely moving his lips for fear that he’ll tear the wounds again. He can feel the sting of them, even now, and almost regrets asking the question.

Yayoi brushes back a lock of hair, “Very serious. Had you been brought to me any later and you would be dead, my lord. You were very lucky, indeed.”

“Huh.”

He can’t even move; his limbs feel as though they’ve turned to stone. And his joints ache at the slightest twitch, not to mention the pain that races up his legs when he tries to flex his feet.

“My legs…?”

“If you’re asking if you can walk, the answer is no. Your ankles have been badly damaged and I will not have you undoing the progress you have made in the past few days. For you may survive it, but I likely will not.”

Right. Sesshomaru.

“When–?”

“I can tell you with certainty that you will be with us for some time, if not indefinitely,” Yayoi responds, almost tartly. She raises his hand to her face, examining the wound therein. “Your wounds are extensive, Lord Inuyasha. You will be unable to walk – much less defend yourself – for the foreseeable future. Thus, the safest place for you is here, with a _proper_ healer.”

She says the last part with a little sniff, as if offended by something.

“I…”

“Oh yes, I’m well-aware of how well you heal.” Yayoi presses her hand lightly in the space between his shoulder blades, which shockingly doesn’t cause pain to burn through him. “But I have a keener eye and gentler touch than any human healer. You have scars. And many of them.”

He wants to retort that, then, Sesshomaru has been responsible for a great number of them, but the words catch on the sudden lump in his throat. Sesshomaru _saved_ him, brought him here… and alongside the confusion that burns inside of him is undeniably _gratitude_ mixed in with relief. Someone found him. Someone saved him. Even if that ‘someone’ is Sesshomaru.

“You need not worry,” Yayoi continues. “I will see to your wounds and that they heal as cleanly as possible. But you should prepare yourself in the event that there is some significant scarring.”

He squeezes his eyes shut. He doesn’t want to think about that.

“That, though, is in the future, and we should focus on the now.” Yayoi smooths out the bandages on his back and secures them. “For now, bedrest is what is in your best interest. You–”

There’s the creak of a floorboard.

Yayoi takes her shears in hand, wielding them as one would a short dagger.

The door slides open, revealing Sesshomaru. Who doesn’t look at all surprised to see Yayoi crouched over Inuyasha, shears in hand and prepared to defend him.

“Yayoi.”

“I apologize, my lord.” Yayoi drops back and bows to him. “My nose is not as sharp as yours and I was not sure if it was you.”

“How is he?”

“I believe he can answer that for himself,” Yayoi replies. “As he is awake for the time being.”

From his position lying prone on the bed, Inuyasha has to tilt his head at an awkward angle to look up at Sesshomaru’s considerable height. He feels small and vulnerable, much like a small child once more, and has to fight down the urge to make himself as small as possible. Sesshomaru isn’t – he wouldn’t–

Sesshomaru crouches down beside him, laying a hand on his head, and ruffles his hair softly, “You are safe now. You will come to no further harm here.”

He hadn’t realized that his breathing had picked up, taking on a high, whistling noise. Inuyasha squeezes his eyes closed, fighting down the panic that shot through him so quickly and overrode every rational thought and feeling.

Yayoi is there as well, running a hand soothingly up and down Inuyasha’s injured arm. “It is as Lord Sesshomaru says. None will harm you here. You have my word.”

The words ring hollowly in his ears. It’s not the words that calm him, but the way that Sesshomaru rubs his ears. It’s the same way that… that his mother used to when he was upset as a child.

Unconsciously, and despite his better judgment, Inuyasha slowly relaxes, till he’s floating between waking and sleeping once more.

“Rest, Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru commands. “I will be here when you wake.”

 

 

 

 

Sesshomaru clearly kept his word, because when Inuyasha next wakes, it’s to the nearly overwhelming scent of his brother in his nostrils and the feeling of eyes on him. With a greater amount of effort than he’d like to admit, Inuyasha opens his eyes, and is treated to a view of his brother’s clothed knee.

It’s not a comfortable position to be in, and one that’s almost enough to have his hackles rising. But he’s too weak to do much else, but slowly blink his eyes and peek up at Sesshomaru.

But still, there’s a burning thought in the back of his mind.

“How did you find me?”

He hates how weak he sounds, his voice barely a ragged whisper. And it drags against his throat something awful. His memory, though, is foggy and full of a strange haze that he can’t quite shake away; and, shockingly, he feels grateful that he can’t remember. He doesn’t want to.

Before he answers, Sesshomaru gently and with a delicate care that Inuyasha didn’t know his brother had in him, helps him to drink some water. And a foul smelling tea that must have been the healer’s work.

“I scented your blood,” Sesshomaru answers simply. “And then, I tracked you.”

He lets his eyes drift closed. He’s so very tired, even now. But still, he can’t help but wonder...

“Why?”

Sesshomaru doesn’t answer immediately. Opening his eyes, Inuyasha peers up at him and is rather surprised that his brother looks _sheepish_ , almost embarrassed, really. It’s not a look that he could ever have imagined his dignified, aloof older brother wearing. If he weren’t in so much pain, it might have been amusing.

“We can discuss that once you are well,” Sesshomaru answers, at long last. Though his words come slowly, a little haltingly, and don’t at all sound natural. “It is a… delicate matter. And I would have you whole once more before I tell you.”

“Can hit you then, though,” Inuyasha murmurs. “Just tell me.”

“I will not be the source of further distress for you.”

_Sesshomaru_ …

“Huh,” Inuyasha blinks slowly. He feels himself already beginning to drift back to sleep. “Didn’t think you cared that much.”

“... I have much to make amends for,” Sesshomaru answers, so softly that Inuyasha is almost certain that he’s imagining it.

He drifts off shortly thereafter.


	3. The Truth Will Out

For the next several days, things continue in a set pattern.

Inuyasha will wake for brief amounts of time, during which Sesshomaru helps him to eat and drink or Yayoi changes his bandages. For the most part, he seems… calm. Too calm, in Sesshomaru’s opinion, which is both reassuring and frightening at the same time. He’s unsure of what to do with Inuyasha; this isn’t like him.

Not that Sesshomaru should complain, for it makes his __physical__ recovery easier, but it is concerning as he has no idea of what his brother’s mental state is. There was a predictability to his brother before – hot-tempered and impulsive as he is – that this new quiet, calm one is a shock to the system.

And still, he’s no closer to explaining to Inuyasha that their relationship has changed. That __he__ has changed.

He’s not certain that it’s something he could describe in words. Perhaps that’s something that he and Inuyasha have in common: favouring action over words. It’s why, over the years, he has delegated much of his responsibility of running his court to others. And he had thought little of complicating matters by adding a mate into the mix.

But now, he can no longer go on as he had.

He has a mate. Unclaimed, yes, and uninformed of that matter, but that doesn’t change that he has one now. And that means that he has responsibilities he could easily ignore before now. He has to be able to care and provide for his mate, give him a home and, of course, provide for any pups that they might have.

Letting out an almost imperceptible sigh, Sesshomaru reaches up and pinches the bridge of his nose. Really, he hadn’t thought this through – as always, he’s blundered his way into a situation which he can’t find a simple way out of.

“Thinking too hard?”

He drops his gaze to his brother, taking in that his skin has a healthier glow than before. He no longer holds the pallor of a corpse. It’s a good sign that his brother is on the slow road to recovery.

“Mayhaps,” Sesshomaru replies. He can’t help himself, and reaches over to run his hand through his brother’s bangs – pushing them back from his face. He can’t help but note that his hair needs a wash, which says much about the rest of him.

“Y’know, you’re awfully handsy lately,” Inuyasha comments. His voice has grown stronger these past few days, sounding less and less like a deathly rasp. “Getting attached?”

Sesshomaru ponders the question, then answers bluntly, “Yes.”

That doesn’t seem to be the response that his brother was expecting, because Inuyasha stares at him blankly, with wide amber eyes. Then, they narrow, and he says, “Who are you?”

“Sesshomaru.”

“If you are, then you shouldn’t care. You don’t.”

Sesshomaru sighs, “Things change, as I have been reminded of late.”

“You’re not supposed to change, though.” And now, Inuyasha sounds confused. “You’re supposed to hate me. We’re supposed to __fight__. You’re…” His voice drops, to a whisper that if Sesshomaru didn’t have the hearing he does, he would have missed, “You weren’t supposed to come for me.”

Very gently, Sesshomaru cups his brother’s chin in his hand, tipping his head so that their eyes can meet.

His breath catches, just slightly, in his throat when he sees the way his brother’s eyes glitter. They’re impossibly bright, tears caught in the lashes and it cuts him deeper than anything else. He has to quickly crush down his anger – a bright, blinding hatred that surges to life deep within his chest – before his brother can scent or sense the flare of his energy in response to the sight.

He will __kill__ whoever is responsible for this.

“Yet, I did,” Sesshomaru answers. “You belong to me, Inuyasha. As surely as I do to you. I will come for you. Always.”

Silence falls for several long, painful seconds, and Sesshomaru wonders if he’s said too much, pushed too far. His brother’s eyes are unreadable, still brimming with tears, that he slowly blinks away.

Inuyasha takes a deep, shuddering breath, “I – I don’t believe you.”

“I do not lie, Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru states simply. “And I will not do so now.”

“I don’t… I don’t understand.”

“For now, you don’t have to.” Sesshomaru leans down, brushing a light, fleeting kiss against Inuyasha’s forehead. “All you need focus on is your recovery.”

“M’getting tired of hearing you say that,” Inuyasha mumbles. His expression is awfully adorable, scrunched up as though he’s unsure of what to make of this sudden, impulsive display of affection. “I want to know. You’ve explained nothing.”

“Because it’s… complicated,” Sesshomaru says, slowly. “And I would not put you under undue stress when your health is still in such a delicate state.”

“Yayoi says I’m doing fine.”

“You’re still recovering.”

“Don’t be an ass, Sesshomaru.”

“I am not.”

Inuyasha wrinkles his nose, “Yeah, you are. You should just tell me; I’m not gonna break, m’tougher than that and you know that.” He grumbles, “... you’ve punched enough holes in me to know.”

He sighs, “What will it take for you to – Inuyasha!”

Inuyasha’s face is set in a grim line as he pushes himself up slowly to his knees. It’s clear from the tremor of his muscles and the tense set of his shoulders and mouth that he’s putting his body under a huge amount of strain.

There’s very little space where Sesshomaru can touch that won’t cause pain, but Sesshomaru automatically lunges forward, catching his brother about the waist before he can tear any of his wounds open – which are barely half-healed at this point and he would know. But Inuyasha’s momentum is more than he expected, and the two of them tumble backwards – with Sesshomaru taking care to take the brunt of the fall.

Awkwardly sprawled across his elder brother, Inuyasha stares down at him, arms trembling as he holds himself up.

“You’re keeping secrets,” he says, voice __very__ close to a snarl. “And I don’t like it when you do. It never ends well for me. So tell me what the hell is going on!”

Sesshomaru has to admit, it’s more than a little difficult to concentrate when his brother is pressed up against him the way that he is. He’s made very keenly aware that Inuyasha is grown and, not only is he his mate, but he’s quite attractive. There’s a stray thought from that treacherous voice in the back of his mind that whispers __he will bear strong pups__.

Mentally shaking his head to dislodge that thought, Sesshomaru focuses on the matter at hand. He can’t scent blood, which is a positive, but Inuyasha is still trembling above him, practically glaring at him, and though Sesshomaru knows that he could easily dislodge him and return him to bed, that Inuyasha won’t go without a fight.

“You always make things so difficult…” Sesshomaru reaches up, cupping his hand around the back of Inuyasha’s head, gently applying pressure to force him to lie down. “If you promise to stop straining yourself, I will tell you. But I highly doubt you will believe me.”

Inuyasha makes a noise that sounds like protest, but he does let himself relax and go limp atop Sesshomaru.

Unable to resist, Sesshomaru cards his fingers through Inuyasha’s hair and notes that it’s full of tangles. He’ll have to take care of that later.

“Alright, asshole. Explain.”

Sesshomaru rolls his eyes, “Typical.”

“I–”

“We are mates, Inuyasha.”

Silence.

“What?!”

In hindsight, Sesshomaru supposes he should have expected the explosion of disbelief.

He only __just__ manages to catch Inuyasha about his waist before he throws himself backwards and away from him. Mindful of his brother’s back, he rolls them over, careful to support his brother’s back as best he’s able with his single arm. He mourns the loss, briefly, of his other if only for how much easier it would be if he had both.

“Bullshit!” Inuyasha snaps. “You – me – we –”

“Articulate as always.”

Inuyasha glares at him, “You’re lying.”

“I do not lie.”

He’s a little surprised. Now that he thinks about it, he’s quite surprised that his brother didn’t try to attack him, even as injured as he is. That he doesn’t have claws sunk deeply into his belly is, at least to him, a positive sign and makes him just a little hopeful for their future together.

“Why would you – am I hallucinating?”

“No.”

“But – I… I’m just a half-breed! You’ve said so yourself!”

“Unimportant.”

“I’m not an idiot, Sesshomaru,” Inuyasha snaps back. “I’m a half-breed and a bastard child. I’m __not__ your mate. I can’t be.”

If he had another arm, Sesshomaru would very much like to brush back his brother’s hair and do something to shut him up. Or, at least, to silence his denials. But he doesn’t, so instead he rolls onto his side, his arm still carefully curled around Inuyasha’s waist.

“You are.”

“Am not!”

Sesshomaru tips his head to the side, “But you want to be. You are trying to find excuses because __you__ don’t believe it.”

Inuyasha goes silent, hands balling into fists against Sesshomaru’s chest. There’s the faint smell of blood; he’s torn open the wounds in the centres of his hands.

With care, Sesshomaru manages to catch one of his brother’s hands in his, raises it to his lips, and presses a lingering kiss against the bandages there. Almost warily, Inuyasha meets his eyes, though there’s panic and fear in his eyes that Sesshomaru would see banished. He can only think that he has much to make up for.

“Lie to me and yourself all you desire, Inuyasha, but you know the truth. You would have sensed it.”

“... so what if I have?”

“Then you should know that I have accepted it. I will have no other but you, Inuyasha. And I will do all that I can to prove myself worthy.”

Inuyasha squeezes his eyes shut, then says at long last, “I think I’m going to be sick.”

“That would be the pain.”

Though he’s loath to do so, he untangles himself from where he and his fur have become wrapped around Inuyasha. He then leans down, carefully picking his brother up with his arm, and carries him from his room towards his private bathing chamber.

Personally, Sesshomaru hates the cloying scent of sick, but he wordlessly settles his brother down and holds his hair back as he vomits. If he wasn’t so concerned for his wounds, he would stroke his back, but refrains from doing so. Instead, he lets his hand rest against Inuyasha’s hip.

Inuyasha eventually sags against him, ears drooping and sounding exhausted, “... you were right.”

“Hm?”

“You shouldn’t have told me.”

“It’s too late for regrets now. How do you feel?”

“Like shit. Which isn’t new. I’m… tired.”

“Not surprising.”

With a bandaged, bloody hand, Inuyasha catches Sesshomaru’s arm, “Can I… I feel…”

“Allow me.”

He quickly bathes his brother as best he’s able, without actually submerging him in water. He also checks his wounds, changing his bandages as required. Though difficult, he washes Inuyasha’s hair, then braids it quickly to keep it from becoming any more of a tangled mess.

It’s only once Inuyasha is clean and freshly dressed in a pair of Sesshomaru’s own hakama that he returns him to Sesshomaru’s bed.

Eyes drifting closed, Inuyasha murmurs, “We’re gonna talk about this.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They don’t talk about Sesshomaru’s revelation for quite some time.

Yayoi, of course, learns of Inuyasha’s outburst and tuts over him.

“I trust that you’ve learned not to overly strain yourself,” she says, smearing more ointment across Inuyasha’s back. “Honestly, what were you thinking? If you’re not careful, you won’t heal cleanly.”

“It’s Sesshomaru’s fault.”

“Hm, I somehow doubt that my lord was responsible for your conduct.” She carefully rebinds the wounds, then taps Inuyasha’s shoulder chidingly, “Do take care of yourself, my lord. If you behave yourself, you may be able to take in some air and sunshine in the coming days.”

Inuyasha’s ears perk up, “Will I–”

“Walking is still out of the question. I want the bones to properly set and heal before you put any weight on your ankles.” But Yayoi lets out a breath, “You are, however, healing well and that is pleasing to know, but still, you must be careful, my lord; no strenuous activity until I say so.”

“... fine.”

“Excellent.” She smiles, broadly, accentuating her too sharp teeth, “But I am pleased. I know that this has been a strain for you, my lord, to be consigned to bedrest for so long, but it’s necessary. The miasma has begun to drain itself fully from your system, allowing your natural regenerative abilities to aide your healing – as are my remedies and care. Soon, you will be whole once more.”

It doesn’t escape Sesshomaru’s careful eye that Inuyasha winces at her words. But he says nothing until Yayoi has left them.

“Why are you afraid?”


End file.
